


Small Town Sheriff

by misura



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, First Meetings, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fastest draw this side of the border," Jensen said. "That's you?" He tried to sound unimpressed. It helped that he was a bit distracted by Alvarez's shirt, which seemed rather tight. (cowboy!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> um, okay so two weeks ago, cowboy!Jensen came riding into my head, and I sort of liked the idea of him, so I figured 'hey, I can write him in a treat or something - I'm (almost) sure my recipient won't mind!'.
> 
> and then this happened.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the read at least half as much as I enjoyed the writing, because that is a lot.
> 
> <3
> 
> (tagged with Historical Inaccuracy, because, well, it's not even trying?)

The stranger had trouble written all over him; he was tall, handsome and wore a cowboy hat.

"Bad luck you picked this town to ride into, _hombre_ ," Jensen said, displaying his golden sheriff's star as he let his hand rest loosely on the butt of his revolver. "Because in these here parts, I'm sheriff, and I take my duties ... seriously."

"I'm Carlos Alvarez," the stranger said. "Maybe you've heard of me."

Jensen had. None of the stories had mentioned the 'tall, handsome and wearing a cowboy hat' part, though, and there definitely hadn't been anyone to warn him about Alvarez's eyes, which looked perfect for drowning in.

Or his lips, which looked perfect for kissing, if you didn't mind a little stubble burn. (Jensen didn't.)

"Fastest draw this side of the border," Jensen said. "That's you?" He tried to sound unimpressed. It helped that he was a bit distracted by Alvarez's shirt, which seemed rather tight.

Not quite as tight as his pants, of course. Those looked a bit worn through, too, in some places.

"That's me," Alvarez said, touching the brim of his hat by way of a 'howdie'.

"Wow," Jensen said. "Really?"

"You calling me a liar, _hombre_?" Alvarez asked. He didn't sound angry or anything; just a guy making a casual inquiry. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't about to shoot someone.

If Jensen'd learned anything in this line of work, it was that the quiet ones were the ones you had to look out for. (The loud ones, you only had to _listen_ out for.)

"Well." Jensen licked his slightly dry lips. "Can you prove it?"

"Better question is, do you want me to?" Alvarez said.

_You're completely my type and also possibly a bit of a legend,_ Jensen thought, but judged it better not to say out loud. _You can shoot me any time, as long as you'll also stay and nurse me back to health._ Better leave that one unspoken, too.

"No need to make this all about me, right?" he said instead. "What's it that _you_ want here?"

_Someone tall, blonde and good-looking, maybe?_ Probably not. Still, a man could dream. Had to, most of the time.

Alvarez shrugged. "Supplies," he said.

"You planned on paying for those?"

Alvarez stared at him from under the brim of his hat. A more respectable man would have taken it off by now, being in the company of the law and all.

Then again, a truly respectable man (such as, say, a sheriff) would probably not be picturing a complete stranger naked right now, but for his hat, so Jensen figured they were more or less even.

"Yes," Alvarez said, finally. "That a problem?"

"Not at all," Jensen said. "Just a quick visit, then? Some shopping and it's back on the road you go?"

"That's the plan," Alvarez agreed.

"I see." Probably, that meant he wouldn't be able to buy Alvarez a drink or something tonight, at the local salloon. "You on the run or something?"

Jensen only spotted the flash of anger because he was watching Alvarez's face very closely - not, it should be said, on the look-out for any unguarded moments.

"I think I'm a bit tired of answering all these questions," Alvarez said.

"There's a bed back at my place," Jensen said, before he could really think about it. "Pretty comfortable."

Alvarez stared at him for another long moment. No flashes of anything, this time around. Jensen wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"What's Missus Sheriff going to say to you bringing home a stranger?"

"There is no Missus Sheriff," Jensen said. "There's just me."

"Huh," Alvarez said. His expression seemed a little surprised.

"What kind of dirtbag do you think I am, anyway?" Jensen asked. "Of course I'm not married!" The more he thought about it, the more insulted he felt. Sure, the guy was hot, but that didn't give him the right to assume Jensen would cheat on his wife for him - that was just arrogant, plain and simple.

Alvarez shrugged. He didn't look particularly apologetic. "Small-town sheriff."

"It may be a small town, but it's _my_ small town," Jensen said. " _My_ people." Some of whom were convinced his soul would burn in hell for all eternity for the sin of liking to kiss men instead of other people's wives, true. Nobody was perfect, though; Jensen, for his part, was convinced that people who believed weird stuff like that were probably just deeply unhappily married to people who were exactly like them, which meant that there was a God, after all, and He was just.

Also, He probably didn't have any problem whatsoever with Jensen's kissing preferences.

"Last six small towns I tried to get supplies, I had to shoot someone first," Alvarez said. "Usually some sheriff trying to outdraw me to show how tough he is."

"I'm tough," Jensen said quickly. "I'm super tough."

"It's not about tough," Alvarez said. "It's about fast."

"Well, I'm not so fast." Jensen shrugged. "I like taking my time, you know? Nice and slow. It's more fun that way." He could imagine quick and dirty with Alvarez, sure - and he wouldn't say no to that if Alvarez offered. Still, there was something to be said for cuddling after, and waking up the next morning with someone there to scrub your back and complain about your terrible coffee-making skills.

"Shooting people is fun?" Alvarez asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What?" Jensen said, confused. He rather thought he'd enjoy scrubbing Alvarez's back.

"You said, 'it's more fun that way'," Alvarez said. "What is?"

"Anything," Jensen said quickly. "Isn't it?"

Alvarez pursed his lips. "Peeling potatoes is not more fun if you do it slowly."

_What?_ Jensen thought. He'd said the same thing out loud mere moments ago, though, so he wasn't going to do that again. "Fine. So _most_ things are more fun nice and slow. _Many_ things. _Some_ things."

"I'll grant you that one," Alvarez said.

"Thank you," Jensen said, no longer feeling particularly tough, let alone super tough.

"So, is it far from here?" Alvarez asked.

"The store?" Jensen asked.

"Your house," Alvarez said and smiled, and Jensen went a little bit weak in the knees, which made it rather convenient, he supposed, that he'd shortly no longer be required to stand.

"It's not that far," he said. "We press the horses, we can be there in fifteen minutes."

"What happened to nice and slow, hm?" Alvarez said, still smiling.

"If you want, we could swing by the store on our way," Jensen offered. "That'll take longer, but on the bright side, they might give you a discount when they see you're with me."

Alvarez considered it, then shook his head. "Tomorrow's good enough for that," he said.

_Or next week, or the week after?_ Jensen thought, even if he generally tried not to think that far ahead. _Next year doesn't sound so bad, either,_ except that, of course, if Alvarez was still here by then, he shouldn't have any need to buy supplies for the road anymore, because he'd be staying.

_He's probably not going to stay._

Jensen nudged his horse and caught Alvarez looking at him.

_Then again, he might._


End file.
